The Lost Moment
by Hi-ImShel
Summary: The moment was going to happen. Ron Weasley was sure of it! He would confess to Hermione tonight! If only the death eaters would not have disturbed them. Just a missing moment from DH.


**A/N: **The last time I ever attempted to write a fanfiction was about six years ago. Lately, I've been obsessed and reading a lot of Ron and Hermione goodness! This story takes place at Bill and Fleur's wedding. I thought it could be something that was always hidden between paragraphs, but was never mentioned. I got the idea from another fic I read. I hope you enjoy. I tried to go by the books without changing anything. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and if it is poorly written in anyone's opinion. Please let me know what you think! Happy readings!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Moment<strong>

The day was busy, filled with Mrs. Weasley's screams and her sons' laughter. Today was the big day; the day she would lose her oldest son, but gain a daughter. Even if all the Weasley's were not fond of her, they were excited and welcomed her with open arms. The day was a big deal, but not only to Bill and Fleur.

"Ron, why are you pacing? If someone saw you, they'd think you were the bloody idiot getting married." Fred laughed as his walked into the room of his youngest brother while George circled in and put his arm around Ron. Harry, who was sitting on his bed watching, also chuckled in amusement.

"I'm just…nervous for Bill." Ron answered quickly. He wiggled his way out of George's grip and began to fix his neck tie.

"I'm not sure about that, Ron." Harry said. He smirked and began messing with his now red hair that matched the Weasley's. It was weird hearing Harry talk while he was in the form of some muggle they did not know. "This is the fourth time you've fixed your tie. You've only been dressed for an hour." The three boys laughed together.

"Well, just…piss off." Ron grabbed the closest thing to throw at Harry. Harry picked up the object, saw it was Ron's dirty under garments, and threw them aside with a disgusted face.

"You know what I think, George?" Fred asked his twin and glided over to stand next to Ron.

"What on Earth could that be, Fred?" George pretended to be confused as to why Ron was in this state and popped up on Ron's other side.

"I'm sure it has something to do with our Brown headed know-it-all. Maybe he is telling her something we've all known tonight."

"It can't be! Has Ron finally got the bollucks to do such a thing?" Again, George pretended. This time he pretended to be shocked.

"Don't call her a know-it-all!" Ron quickly pushed them away and sat on his bed.

"Oh Hermione, love, do you ever wish to have a wedding with me? Do you truly obsess and drool over me as I do you?" Fred began to act like a girl (much like Lavendar Ron thought).

"Why yes, Ronnie, I do! I want to read books, protest for Elves, and have red-headed clumsy babies with you!" George, obviously, took the form of Hermione and stood next to his twin.

"Hermione, dear, do you think of me and touch yourself every night like I do?" Fred and George were now hugging as though they were the couple they were acting like.

"Bloody Hell, Fred!" Ron quickly stood up and pushed him. Fred only laughed. "And you!" Ron exclaimed while pointing to Harry. "You can try and save the world, but you can't save your own best friend?" Harry rolled with laughter, clenching his sides on the bed he was now laying on.

Everyone perked up at the sudden knocking they heard on the door. Since being sent to Ron's mess of a room for the lack of manners they proved to have, they were all eager to escape.

"It's Hermione. Your mother just wanted you to know that it was okay to come down now." Everyone glanced at the shut door and back to Ron. His red face clearly showed that he was scared of what all she might have heard.

"We'll be down in a minute." Harry saw Ron's panic and answered for him. Knowing her, she was still at the door waiting for a reply.

"Okay. I'll see you guys soon. Oh, and by the way, I do NOT sound like that Fred! You should respect your little brother. He's probably nervous about meeting people today! Respect me also! I swear, it's like you never listened to any of your mother's lectures on how to treat a woman." Her loud footsteps stomped away, but there was a slight giggle Ron swore he had heard.

"Well, I most certainly believe that was uncalled for. How dare she insult me? I am perfectly fine with impressions." Fred beamed at his little brother. "Poor, Ronnie-kins! I hope your future is fabulous with her bossing you around."

"She's right! You should be more respectful!" Ron opened the door quickly, trying his best to escape. However, the two arms that now rested on his shoulders told him it was not over.

"Well, I think she is a lovely girl. Honestly! She truly does care for people, which is always a good quality." Ron glanced at George, unsure of what was just said. George only smiled and nodded, his way of letting Ron know that he meant it. "Besides, the bossy ones are always best in bed."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Georgie!" Ron now looked at Fred who smiled and winked. "She really is a nice girl. I don't think you could do better, Ron! Just don't muck up tonight. Actually do something for once! We all know you want to, and we all know she wants you to!"

"She wants me to?" Ron's voice was now shakey.

"Well, of course! Just watch who she looks at when she sees all of us. You have two of the most devilishly handsome wizards in the world and the Boy Who Lived, but watch who looks at first." With that, Fred and George made their way out towards the tent to meet and greet the family and guests joining the festive event.

"They're right, you know?" Harry said quietly. "Just promise me you'll tell her before we go on the hunt. I don't want you two regretting not doing anything sooner. Plus, it won't be as romantic out there as it will be here."

Ron looked at the non-looking Harry and nodded. There was nothing for him to say. He knew it needed to be done. He inhaled a deep breath and walked outside.

* * *

><p>Hermione made her way to the tent. She reached her hand down to pull at her dress, embarrassed by the amount of leg that was showing. Ginny had been fussing at her all day about that: <em>"Why get something if you're gonna be so uncomfortable! You look great, Hermione! Everyone will think so! Ron will think so!" <em>Her face turned a slight shade of pink at the thought of Ron gapping at her. She supposed she looked okay, maybe except for her ankles. Her hair probably was a mess. She also thought she wore too little of make-up, but Ginny swore that Hermione should embrace the natural beauty she possessed. It seemed to have been working anyway. She saw Ron talking with his brothers and a lady she did not know. The lady walked away, making the boys look up at her. Quickly, her eyes met with Ron's. His face suddenly grew red, his smile grew bigger, and his eyes grew wider.

Fred nudged him, but Ron ignored. He was staring at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and she was staring back. This was the sign. This meant that he had to say something before it was too late.

* * *

><p>He twirled her on the dance floor, being careful of not bumping anyone in the process. She began laughing and he smiled. This had to be the best moment of his life. By the looks of it, it was also the best moment of her life. Tonight was the night. He just had to build up courage.<p>

"Hey." The word came out as almost a whisper from her lips. "You have this strange, yet very happy look on your face. What are you thinking about?" She smiled and blushed with her question.

"You. You look so happy and bea-er…bouncy." He looked at his shoes quickly.

"Bouncy? Well, I'm not sure if I should say thank you to that adjective of choice, but you look bouncy as well. I mean, you are kind of just bouncing there." Her tone was not harsh, but not good either. Clearly, she was a little disappointed.

"Actually, I wanted to say beautiful." With a deep breath and sigh, Ron glanced by up at her. "It is okay for me to say that, right?"

"Well, it feels a lot better hearing that than bouncy." She grinned. This time it was her turn to look at her shoes. "Thank you. I hoped you had thought that about me."

"What?" His eyes began to grow wider. _She tried to look good for me? No, no. She probably knew Krum was here. But Fred and George was right! She did look at me first. Bloody hell, just be a charming wizard, not a dingbat! _"Hermione…"

"Yes, Ronald?" She looked back up at him. _I swear he moved closer to me!_

"Can we go out for some fresh air? It's a bit heated in here. I'll go get some drinks. Meet you out by the pond?"

"If you're hot, why don't we go sit down?" She nodded to a table towards the back.

"Actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. I have, er… something to tell you."

"You can tell me now."

"But I would rather there be no one. I want some privacy… with you." His ears began to burn. "I promise it isn't how it sounds! I wouldn't do anything like that with you. I mean, I would! I mean… if you'd let me. Oh bloody hell! I'll go get us some drinks. Please meet me out there. It's important." He gave her a reassuring smile. She, in return, giggled and agreed.

Ron walked away, glancing back at Hermione as she glanced back at him. They both smiled and turned back around. That smile was all Ron needed. He could tell Hermione how he felt. He could open up to her. He could finally kiss her like he had wanted to do for years.

And then it happened…

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione had escaped. The only place they could go to was the one place they knew they might find a clue on were a Horocrux would be.<p>

They laid there in darkness. Harry had already fallen asleep. Ron lay there wide awake, in fear and in thought. He was so close. It was all about to happen for him and her, but the moment was taken away. Moments were always being taken away from him. Usually by his fault, of course, but this was different. This was the worst feeling. He had no idea how his family was, who got out, what happened, and what would have happened. There that thought was again. It haunted him. He knew it would continue to haunt him until the moment arrived, if it ever would arrive.

"Ron…" His thoughts were broken by a small voice. He rolled over to see Hermione's chocolate eyes. Even in the dark, they were still gorgeous.

"Hi." It was all he could say.

"I'm sorry we never met by the pond." He could tell she had been thinking about it, just like him.

"Me too." He sighed. "It would have been amazing." Hoping she hadn't heard the mumbled last bit, he forced a yawn. "'m exhausted."

"Oh, then I'll let you sleep. Sorry for disturbing you."

"You didn't! I couldn't sleep if I wanted. Too much on my mind."

"Would you like to share?" She slowly scooted forward as he rolled to completely face her.

"You've already asked me what I was thinking about once tonight. Now it's your turn to answer." His smirk made her heart jump.

"I was thinking about tonight." She said slowly. "I was thinking about what happened after we left, what would have happened if no one showed up, and if anyone got hurt." She looked at the floor, then back up at him. "I was also thinking about how nice you looked and how much fun it was to dance with you. Thank you for asking."

"Thank you for accepting. It was probably one of my fondest memories with you, actually."

"Oh yes, because we only have memories of us arguing over a cat, homework, and your crude behavior." She giggled a little.

"Well, the memory of the fight with Crookshanks does top it, but barely." They both laughed together. _Make the moment happen! You said you would do it, you git! _"I don't think anything could have beaten tonight, though. You were stunning and we danced."

Her face lit up. "You were charming. You're still being charming now. I see you've been reading that book."

"Oi, how did you know about that book?"

"I've cleaned your room for you before, you know? You don't have very good hiding spots. But anyway, what did you have to tell me?" She scooted closer, taking her makeshift bed with her. He did the same.

"I think you have an idea, 'Mione. You're the smartest girl I know." He grinned. "And yes, I have been reading. I thank you for noticing."

"Why don't you just tell me?" She smiled up at him, her big eyes begging for answers; for one answer, particularly.

Ron smiled, but his heart race increased. _You're in an old, filthy house. Everything is drenched with Syltherin. She's a tremendous girl; she shouldn't have this kind of moment right here in this house. She deserves roses and chocolate and poems. _Suddenly, everything became clear to Ron.

"I think you're amazing, I really do. But I just think that we should save this talk for another time, yeah?" He slowly reached down, wrapping her hand with his.

"You're probably right. We need to keep our minds on helping Harry. Promise me we will finish this?" There were almost tears in her eyes.

"I promise." He slowly leaned down and kissed her hand. "I promise when this is over, we will begin."

"I'd like that." She smiled at him, knowing everything would be fine between them. Her questions were answered. Maybe not how she wanted, but she knew she would get them.

He bit his lip, obviously regretting how the moment had happened for them. It wasn't ruined; it was just put off for a little while. He could handle that, right?

"Good night, Ronald."

He lifted his head and brought it closer to hers. She closed her eyes, waiting for the feeling she was hoping she was about to get. She felt his nose rub against hers and felt his breath on his lips. Then, his raised his head and brought her forehead to his lips.

"Sweet dreams, 'Mione."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read&amp;Review<strong>_


End file.
